


Aroma

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward no ha podido dejar de pensar en ese aroma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Seiji Mizushima, BONES y Yasuhiro Irie y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—¿Hermano? —dijo Alphonse desde el otro lado de la habitación, luego de que Edward girara ruidosamente sobre el colchón de la cama por cuarta vez en la noche.

—¿Uhm? —masculló Edward, obviamente molesto por su falta de sueño.

—¿No puedes dormir? —siguió Alphonse, cambiando de posición. Su espalda de metal estaba pegada a la pared de la habitación y su casco era iluminado por un rayo de luna que lograba colarse por la delgada cortina que cubría la ventana.

Edward gruñó.

—No.

 —¿Pesadillas? —siguió Alphonse.

Edward volvió a cambiar de postura.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Es un maldito olor. No he podido sacármelo de la mente desde que salimos de la estación —contó, obviamente irritado.

Alphonse rió.

—¿A qué te refieres al decir “olor”? Estás pensando en comida de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Edward le lanzó su almohada y Alphonse se la regresó con más fuerza de la necesaria, acertándole en las costillas.  Edward se quejó.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con comida, más bien es… —pero hizo una pausa—. Nada, olvídalo.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros y se quedó sin algo mejor qué decir. Diez minutos pasaron y los ronquidos de Edward comenzaron a llenar el silencio nocturno.

—

La puerta del despacho se abrió con estruendo, pero Mustang no levantó la mirada de su documento. Edward, molesto, arrojó su maleta al suelo, echó el seguro a la puerta de doble hoja y caminó, iracundo, directo hacia el escritorio del coronel.

—He vuelto, coronel idiota —fue el saludo que le regaló el Alquimista Estatal antes de estirar las manos y sujetar el cuello del saco de Mustang, que se sobresaltó.

Edward tiró de él para besarlo en los labios. Dientes y piel chocando, una línea curva dibujada en tinta negra sobre el documento que Mustang había estropeado por su culpa.

—Y por un segundo pensé que estabas molesto —dijo el coronel cuando se separaron.

Edward se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de hundir la nariz en su hombro y respirar profundo.

—Lo estoy: estuve pensando demasiado en ti y tu estúpido olor.

Las mejillas de Roy se colorearon de rojo antes de que se inclinara de nuevo para besar otra vez a Edward.

—Yo también pensé en ti —confesó.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
